List of Strategies
Aggro * Ablazion * Abomination spam * Aether Power Rush Upgraded(can be played unupgraded, upgrades are for an extra boost) * Anubis Immortifier * Burn and Heal * Dead Rising * Dive/Parallel Universe * Mega Attack Builder * Earth Creature Rush * Fire Bolt Rush * FFQ (Orthodox) * FFQ (Pillarless) * Firewall of Death! * Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck * Gravity Deck * Graboid Nova Aggro Removal * Growthsplosion * Growth/Freeze * Mono Entropy * Mono-Fire * Mono-Life Aggro * Mono-Water Speed deck * No-Land Stompy * Nova Rush for Top50 Grinding * Nova Rush * Rainbow Dragon Deck * Rustler/Miracle Mastery * Swiss Army Rainbow * Seism Rush Deck Upgraded(can be played unupgraded,upgrades are for extra boost) * Time for Aether! * Deja Vu/Blessing/Parallel * Fire (Immolation) * Lava-Lava deck * Lava golem army * Aggro Rainbow * Streamlined Firefly Queen deck * Aether/Water * Ice Skeleton Control * Drainer Deck (Modified) * Drainer Deck (Orthodox) * Earthquake Rainbow * Entropy/Darkness Shut-Down * Gravity_and_Aether_Defence * Gravity/Earth * Gravity Mono Deck * Hourglass Control * Minimize and Maximize (Gravity Aether) * Momentum Aether * Mono-Aether * Mono-Darkness * Reverse Time (defensive strategy) * Super Armagio * Counter-Rainbow * Duo, Gravity/Earth * Owl-City * Pillar Killer (Top 50 and PvP deck) Lifegain * Entropy Lifegain * Aether/Life Mastery * Bond of Health * Level 3 Mastery: Vampires * Level Three 50% Mastery * FFQ(Lifegain, unupgraded) * Super Armagio * Super Vampire * Vampire lifedrain * Vampire Rush Upgraded (Can be used unupgraded, but more effective upgraded) * Dark Denial/Delay/Drain * Eternium Poison * BoneSon * Bone Wall - Pure Poison * Flying Arsenics * Lots of poison * Poison Flayer * Poison, poison, and more poison * Poisonous Sun * Puffy Adrenals * Speed Poison * Time/Rainbow Poison * Level 3 Pufferfish Deck (works un-upped upgrades are for better boost) Devour * Blessing/Otyugh * Cannibal * Gravitational Armor * Locust (Time/Aether) - Scarab rush with Parallel Universes and Dimensional Shields * Otyugh/Bonewall * Scarab Deck * scarab/safe * Nytu's beginner god killer - 1 rare weapon, no upgrades Other *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp) *Dark - Skelies *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) *Mono-Light *Flying OE/Bone Wall *Growth Mutation Deck *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Light / Farenheit *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mutation Deck *Nymphs *Power Universe *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Life Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Entropy Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Gravity Deck *Rainbow 'Zeal' *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Scaredgirl's Rainbow *Scavenger Deck *Small Starter Rainbow *Speed Rainbow *The Devil Deck *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Rainbow of Defense *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Firebolt Deck *(i didn't know how to make it like the ones up there)put down a really weak monster,then asap use aflatoxin on it,it will turn into a malignant cell and multiply every turn, if you have a spell that heals you for every monster you have on your field (empathic bond) then play it,if the opponent uses a shield use defilagration to destroy it.the only problem is that they can have something that destroys all of them and thats not good so if you can get a blessing in there too,and use it on a malignant cell. throw in some other monsters too,like a dragon,or abomination,just in case you dont have a defilagration in your hand when they use a shield. Control Category:cell rampage Category:(i didn't know how to make it like the ones up there)put down a really weak monster,then asap use aflatoxin on it,it will turn into a malignant cell and multiply every turn, if you have a spell that heals you for every monster you have on your field (empathic bond) then play it,if the opponent uses a shield use defilagration to destroy it.the only problem is that they can have something that destroys all of them and thats not good so if you can get a blessing in there too,and use it on a malignant cell.